


Boyfriend

by HazelCrossRose



Series: Shadows of the Light [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Solangelo cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

It has been one year since the battle against Gaia. Nico di Angelo was just wandering around Camp Half-Blood, holding his hand was shaggy blond haired and blue eyed son of Apollo, Will Solace.

Though Nico was still shy around other people, he felt completely comfortable holding hands with his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_ , he thought with a small smile. The son of Apollo noticed this.

“What’s with the smile, di Angelo?” He asked, squeezing his hand.

“I just called you my boyfriend in my head.” He replied.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Will said jokingly.

“Yes, you are, Will Solace,” Nico stopped walking and faced the blond. “And I love you.”

Will smiled widely, leaning down to kiss the son of Hades. “I love you too.”


End file.
